With the development of information and communication technology, a variety of end devices capable of playing back documents, images motion pictures, etc. (hereinafter ‘documents, images and moving pictures, etc.’ is simply referred to as ‘content’ for convenience of description), such as MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMPs), and Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), have been used. The end devices enable users to download desired content from Personal Computers (PCs) and play the downloaded content. However, the end devices have a problem in that users cannot download desired content onto the end devices when they are moving or the end devices cannot be connected with a PC.
In order to overcome this problem, there was proposed a technology for adding communication means capable of accessing LANs, such as a Bluetooth or UltraWideBand (UWB) network, to the end devices and connecting the end devices and mobile communication terminals via a local area communication network.
Meanwhile, a user may need to transmit content being played using an end device to another person's terminal. In this case, the user copies the content of the end device to a computer or downloads the content from an application server, and transmits the content to another person's computer via e-mail. Another person receives the e-mail using his or her computer, copies the content to a desired playback device and uses the content. As described above, in the case where the content of an end device is transmitted to the outside, a complicated procedure must be performed, so that the performance thereof is inconvenient.